


Fortress

by bellatrixo



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Plot Only Author Got, Angst, Can't Kiss My Mother With This Mouth, Enough Of Not Enough, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Substance Abuse, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellatrixo/pseuds/bellatrixo
Summary: I know it's weird but I think it's actually good writing if I dare say so myself





	Fortress

**Author's Note:**

> Written ages ago, originally posted on LiveJournal

Uruha's eyes flutter open; damn that car alarm in the parking lot. He blinks in the dark. 2 am. He rolls his eyes. A sound of breaking glass and someone's singing. And it's supposed to be a quiet neighborhood. Someone's laughing. Damn that crazy motherfucker.  
'Uruha!'  
Huh?  
He must have heard it wrong.  
'Uruuuuuhaaaaaaaaa!'  
In one jump he's at the window.  
No. Fucking. Way.  
'Uru-chaaaaaaaaaaan!'  
'Shut the fuck up!' Uruha half-whispers, half-shouts.  
'Ahh, there you are! Come, come!'  
'Yeah, right. Get the fuck outta here, you jerk.'  
'Oh, come on! If you don't come down I'll start singing.'  
'No! No no no, don't! You'll wake the whole building up!'  
Where are those jeans? Run, run.  
This elevator is so slow, down the stairs, run!  
He runs out to the parking lot and comes to a halt.  
'Are you out of your mind?! Jesus, you hit somebody's car!'  
'I'll pay for it, don't worry.'  
'I can't believe you even drove in that state, it's fucking suicidal! Get up!'  
'No...'  
Oh, how you're pissing me off right now!  
'For whatever reason did you come here drunk as fuck?'  
Stop.  
What's the date? Is it today?  
*  
On the 14th of every month I'll be with you and you alone  
I cannot give you what you want but I am throwing you a bone  
I will destroy the outside world, reality will disappear  
And when it's time to part again I'll always shed a single tear  
*  
Lying on the pavement with chaotically spread limbs he looks as if he had fallen from the sky. If he could just take a picture... The broken glass glitters like diamonds, he has it in his hair, on his clothes...  
Hand reaches and caresses Uruha's cheek shakily when he kneels down beside him.  
'Uruha... Your skin is made of porcelain. And those fireflies in your hair are exquisite.'  
Pupils spilling out from the irises, he is laughing shamelessly.  
'Oh my God, you're not drunk...'  
'Hahahaha'  
Never like this, never seen him like this before...  
'Why did you come like this?'  
'To party with you. I wanted to run around your orchard. Have an apple, maybe...'  
Uruha smiles at the glorious distance that separates this creature from reality.  
'This is much better, you know. I used to fly a lot. I thought I'd fly again today, away from worries. And it is much better, I tell ya.'  
'Where are your wings?'  
'Shut up.'  
Are those tears?  
He looks into those messy eyes, lids too heavy to keep the stars from falling, down down.  
'Who are you?'  
Small laughter.  
'You've known me for so long and you haven't noticed you don't know me at all... But you smell of water and... fire?'  
Your crazy act is making me so weak  
'You smell of air.'  
What are you doing? What are you doing to me?  
'Are you still mad?'  
'I'm mad you didn't take me with you.'  
'But you're not ready.'  
He spat out the quote.  
'I know.'  
It burns, it burns where you touch me, and it hurts  
'Will you ever be ready?'  
'You promised not to ask this question, remember?'  
Cold fingers slide down Uruha's stomach, exciting and repulsive.  
And then they leave.  
'I can't wait any longer.'  
I'm losing you  
'You're losing me.'  
Something screams inside him, a long and high-pitched scream. He's panting, he's choking-  
'Uruha, I don't want this any more.'  
It's becoming numb where you touched me, wind hollows and it's winter; everything is dead...  
'No...'  
Tears flow, but whose are they? There's already a pond, they're going to drown here...  
'This is the last time I'm asking-'  
How your eyes break my spine now, how your words bow my head  
'Be with me.'  
I have to fight you. Even though I want you to defeat me, I can't let it show  
'No.'  
It reaps him apart, and he shudders in fear, and squeezes eyes shut when furious hands surround his neck - but gently, helplessly, not knowing if they demand or beg-  
'Then let me go!'  
'No.'


End file.
